Deadly
by StephNCIS
Summary: Hazard suits and body contact lead to very high temperature. Spoilers for 1/02.


AN- Yet another one that came to me after having withdrawal symptoms over the christmas holidays and watching the full series again. Episode tag for 1/02 Carrier.

* * *

><p>After sitting in a lab done up in a hazard suit and mask agent Brody was starting to get very hot. What wasn't helping was having her partner agent LaSalle pressed up against her back and side as he looked over her shoulder to see the screen in front of them. Looking around at the others see seemed to be the only one who was getting hot. Everyone was busy looking at the screen and different reports and just trying to work out what was going on. Stepping out from in front of agent LaSalle she moved away to give herself some space which only last a minute or so before she felt a pair of blue eyes staring at her and then a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"You okay there? You seems a little distracted" LaSalle asked looking a little concerned.

"Sure I am good, just a little hot in here that's all" Brody told her colleague trying to move away from the hand resting on her shoulder.

How come that man had a habit of being able to start a internal debate with her moral rules and compass every time he looked at her or even worse touched her. She was not sure if he knew the effect he had on her every time he spoke to her or touch her. Between his intense gaze, them warm hands and fingers and that southern drawl of his she was going very weak at the knees.

LaSalle watched his partner as he stood just a little closer than he should when they were looking at the results on the screen. He could feel the heat radiating off her body so he deliberately stepped a little closer till his body was pushed against her back and side. Even with the hazard suits on he knew she was getting a little uncomfortable with his very close contact. He had noticed gradually over the past couple of weeks the way she looked at him when he touched her or when he locked eyes with her or even better was just talking to her. She seemed to be lost in some little world when he was around her and he was liking the affect this presence was having on her. When she stepped out from in front of him and tried to put some distance between her body and his he did let her have a little breather before he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The heat coming from her shoulder nearly burnt a hole in his hand. Wow he was really having an affect on her and he was enjoying every single moment of it. He wanted to see how long it took to break that hard core rule of hers and get through the barriers to see the amazing women underneath. He had noticed when she first arrived she had built up a wall and he was making it his mission to break through it. She was hell of a woman and she could match him in everything he did, she was perfect and he was going to get her to say yes to going out with him.

"You sure you okay, it's doesn't feel that warm and your burning. I think we better get you checked over in case you're infected. We can't have you sick so come on and lets get you checked" LaSalle told Brody as she still tried to move away from him.

"I promise I am not sick it's just a little hot under here when I didn't take off all my outdoor clothes" Brody told LaSalle as she desperately tried to get him to back away.

"Come with me, let's get you somewhere cooler and see how you feel then" LaSalle said as he took Brody's hand and started to lead her out the room and towards the locker room at the end of the hall.

All Brody could do was follow behind as she was lead out the lab and down the hall. Feeling her hand in his every through the suit gloves she couldn't help it when instead of holding his hand sideways she found her fingers betray her and lock in between his. Now she knew her temperature just shot up a couple of degrees. LaSalle felt her interlock her fingers with his and he couldn't help but smile. He was glad they still had their masks on so she couldn't see how pleased he was with himself.

Finally arriving at the locker room he opened the door and lead her in before closing the door behind them. Turning so he was facing her he removed his mask and placed it on the bench behind him. Then came the gloves which he chucked towards the bin. Now his face and hands were free he could set about getting the suit off but as he watched Brody she didn't seem in a hurry to take hers off. Stepping forward he lifted his hands and slowly bringing them up to her face he slotted his fingers under the mask and lifted it away from her face and over her head.

Turning a little he placed it on the bench with his. Next he lifted her hands one by one and removed her gloves making sure he stroked his fingers along the back of her hands as he pulled them off. Throwing them in the bin with his he made a deliberate move forward so he was standing with his toes up against her toes. There was just enough room for him to bring his hands up between them and take the zip at the top of his suit and start to work it down slowly revealing his chest. He deliberately took his sweet time doing the zip as he locked eyes with Brody and saw the internal battle she was having with herself to keep herself from bring her hands up and either bring the zip right down or run her hands over his chest.

When the zip was level with his waist he slowly slipped the suit off his arms and let it fall to his waist where it hung down on his hips revealing a very small hint of the silk boxer shorts he wore.

Bringing his hands up to the front of her suit now LaSalle took hold of the zip and inched it down a little waiting for her to protest and stop him. When Brody never moved or tried to stop him he continued to pull the zip down. Brody felt the zip come down and the cool air hit her skin, she waited for LaSalle to realise and pull her on the fact she had told him she had clothes on when in fact the only thing she had on was her underwear. LaSalle followed the zip down and couldn't hold back the small smile he felt tugging at the corner of his mouth when he found out that there was no clothing only very naked skin and underwear.

Looking back up in to Brody's face when he saw there was no clothing the small smile that broke out turned into a very large full blown one. The look on Brody's face when she expected him to say something and didn't was worth its weight in gold. When the zip was level with Brody's waist he slipped the suit off her shoulders and pulled it down her arms. Now they were both stood there watching the other as they took in the new sights that removing the suits had revealed. LaSalle kept his hands still at his side as he was not sure how far to push this new development in his friendship with Brody.

Brody on the other had kept her hands still long enough and looking between LaSalle's face and his chest she placed both her hands on his chest then looked back at his face. Seeing the small smile on his face as she slowly let her hands wander over his chest watching his skin and muscles move a smile started to appear on her face. Tentatively LaSalle raised his hands and placed them on Brody's waist but didn't move them any further. Instead he let his fingers move in small movements, stroking and playing with the small amount of skin his hands could reach.

Brody loved watching how LaSalle's body reacted to her touch, it had been a while since she had been physically involved with a man and she forgot how good it felt. Slowly bringing her hands up to rest on LaSalle's shoulders she stood and looked at him. Neither said a word as they stepped closer and LaSalle let his hands make there way round to Brody's back to draw her even closer. When they finally stopped moving there was no space at all between their bodies. Brody could feel the heat coming off LaSalle's chest through the thin material of her bra and she knew she was radiating the same heat.

Slowly Brody wound her fingers up LaSalle's neck and rested them on the back of his neck letting her fingers play with his short hair on the back of his head. LaSalle let one of his hands dance its way up Brody back till it rested on the back of her head with his fingers slowly flicking through her hair. Looking at each other once there hands had stopped moving they both involuntary licked there lips as if gesturing to the other. Never losing eye contact they slowly moved their heads together till their breaths mingled and their pulses shot up. When their lips meet it was a very deep and long kiss as they meet for the first time.

Pulling back Brody found LaSalle's hand on her cheek and the other in her hair. She leaned towards the hand on her cheek closing her eyes and savouring the feeling as he gently stroked her face. She in turn was running her fingers through his hair and stroking his neck. It was a very gently moment as they both came together in a slightly more passionate kiss when LaSalle's tongue came out and probed her lips seeking entrance to her mouth. Slowly Brody opened her lips and LaSalle's tongue made its way round her mouth tasting and exploring. Withdraw his tongue Brody let hers follows his back into his mouth and gave this mouth a taste as she duelled with his tongue for domances.

Drawing back they both stood a little breathless just staring at each other.

"We better get ready before someone comes looking for us and see us, well you like this. I do like the sight but I don't feel like sharing it" LaSalle said as he let his hand stroke its way down Brody's back and brought it to rest on her waist.

Stepping away LaSalle let Brody past so she could get to her locker to get her clothes. Stepping up to his own locker LaSalle zipped the suit the rest of the way down and stepped out of it kicking it to one side till he was ready. Opening his locker he felt Brody watching him and couldn't help the comment that rolled off his tongue.

"See something you like their Merri".

"Should have known you would be a silk boxers man" Brody said letting her eyes linger on his red boxer clad backside.

Turning round as he took his jeans out the locker he was greeted with the sight of Brody bending down to put her leg in her jeans and her red pantie clad ass in the air. LaSalle couldn't help the low whistle that he let out at the sight. He had to keep tight a hold of his jeans to stop himself from going over and grabbing hold of her.

"Get ready Chris and get you mind out the gutter, there will be plenty time for them thoughts later" Brody laughed as she's stood up and pulled her jeans up.

They both laughed and finished getting ready but kept sneaking peaks at the other as they got their clothes on. When they were finally ready they cleared away the hazard suits and stowed away the masks. Just as they approached the door to leave the locker room LaSalle took Brody's hand and pulled her to him, kissing her before they could leave the locker room. As he kissed her he made sure he held her against him chest knowing when they walked out that door they were back to being agents LaSalle and Brody.

"My place after we finish, make sure you have a change of clothes for tomorrow and a toothbrush. I need someone to cuddle up to and I am sure you will do just nicely and look good doing it" Brody told LaSalle as she kissed his cheek and left the locker room leaving him standing looking like the cat that got the cream.


End file.
